Un nouveau départ
by scythetrill
Summary: C'est la fin du monde, une fois de plus. La plus grande menace du Commonwealth a été anéantie : l'Institut. Nate ignore ce que l'avenir lui réserve, étant perdu dans ses souvenirs. Heureusement, Piper, la jeune journaliste du Publick Occurrences vient lui changer les idées lors d'une petite fête arrosée...
1. Première partie

C'est la fin du monde, une fois de plus. La plus grande menace du Commonwealth a été anéantie : l'Institut. J'en ai la nausée rien qu'à y penser. Ces images… Elles vont me hanter l'esprit jusqu'à ma mort. Celles de mon fils, Shaun. Il était mon dernier espoir, ma raison de vivre. Mais il m'a trahi. Et maintenant, il repose parmi les cendres du C.I.T. Mon ancienne vie me manque terriblement. Je repense sans cesse à ce qu'aurait pu être mon avenir. Un avenir sans bombes, sans danger et surtout… Entouré des personnes que j'aimais le plus.

J'ai pensé plusieurs fois à le faire. À chaque fois je me disais que j'allais retrouver ce qui m'a été enlevé et que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Mais c'était des conneries. C'est grâce aux Miliciens que j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Je leur ai offert mon aide et ils ont fait de même. Je me dis chaque jour que je n'ai pas la vie facile, mais au moins, j'ai un toit sur la tête, à manger, de l'eau courante et de la bière à volonté… Mais même avec l'aide de ces gens, parfois ce n'était pas assez.

Le soir même où j'ai abattu Kellogg, je m'étais enfermé dans mon ancienne maison, à Sanctuary. Je m'étais défoncé au Jet, assis sur le divan, devant les restes de la télévision. J'avais fumé une dernière cigarette que j'écrasai dans un vieux cendrier sale, sur la table basse. Je pris l'alliance de ma femme Nora et je la serrai fort dans ma main gauche. Avec celle de droite, je tenais mon pistolet 10 mm contre ma tempe. Je pris une grande inspiration, mais mon doigt resta bloqué sur la gâchette. Une main douce et froide m'avait empoigné l'avant-bras et au même moment, je m'effondrai en larmes. La dernière fois où j'avais pleuré dans ma vie, c'était à la naissance de Shaun. La même main m'enleva violemment le pistolet, le déposant sur la table. La personne vint s'asseoir à mes côtés en m'enclaçant. Je reconnus immédiatement ce vieux trench en cuir rouge et cette douce odeur sucrée camouflée par celle de la cigarette. Nul doute, c'était Piper.

Piper est une jeune journaliste pour le Publick Occurrences, le journal de Diamond City. Lors de notre rencontre, dans cette même ville, elle disait avoir des problèmes avec le maire Mcdonought, car elle le soupçonnait d'être un synthétique. Dès le premier coup d'œil, j'étais tombé sous son charme. Elle a un de ces caractères qui l'a rend si unique.

Elle m'avait ensuite trainé dans son bureau pour réaliser une entrevue sur mon histoire, ayant connu le monde avant la Guerre. En échange, elle m'avait proposé de m'accompagner et de couvrir mes arrières lors de mes escapades dans les Terres Désolées. Pourquoi refuser?

Cette femme… Elle m'a tellement aidé. Le soir où je croyais que tout était fini, elle était là, assise à mes côtés pour m'écouter. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ça l'attristait de me voir ainsi. Elle m'avait dit, avec la gorge nouée :

 _« Blue, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives..? »_

Blue. Le surnom affectif qu'elle m'avait donné lors de cette fameuse entrevue. Elle faisait référence à la combinaison bleue que je portais lors de mon séjour dans l'abri. Ce soir-là, nous sommes restés silencieux pendant un bon moment. Piper s'est ensuite approché de mon visage, l'a pris entre ses mains et m'a embrassé. Ses lèvres douces et brûlantes à la fois, qui contrastaient contre les miennes… Je pouvais sentir leur chaleur me submerger. C'est à ce moment que tout est devenu clair : j'étais amoureux. Mais encore là, je sentais ce petit sentiment de culpabilité enfoui au plus profond de mon être se réveiller. Ma femme Nora. Même si elle est décédée, elle gardera toujours une place dans mon cœur. J'ai fais mon deuil, j'ai passé à autre chose. On ne peut pas échapper à la réalité.

Depuis ce baiser, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose entre Piper et moi. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Je fermai les robinets. L'eau chaude continuait de glisser le long de ma peau tatouée. Je pris une serviette propre que je me passai dans le visage, avant de la nouer autour de ma taille. Avant même de traverser la pièce, Codsworth toqua à la porte.

 _\- Monsieur? Vous êtes attendu à l'arrière du Château!_

 _\- Ça ne peut pas attendre? Répondis-je, impatient._

 _\- Non j'insiste!_

 _\- Bon, d'accord. Je serai là dans un instant, finis-je par céder._

Je me rendis dans mon bureau et j'ouvrai la grande armoire, là où tous mes vêtements y sont rangés. Je sortis un vieux t-shirt, un jean troué et des sous-vêtements propres que j'enfilai rapidement, empressé d'aller voir ce qui m'attendait. Je passai vite-fait devant le miroir, fixant mon immense cicatrice longeant mon nez et me dirigeai vers l'arrière du château.

Tout le monde était assis autour du feu et se retournèrent dès mon arrivée. Preston, Strong, Cait, Nick, Codsworth, Hancock, Curie ainsi que… Piper. Ses yeux noisette fixèrent les miens le temps d'une seconde. Elle me parut plus belle que jamais.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demandais-je, les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Nous désirons célébrer notre victoire, répondit Preston, une Gwinnet à la main._

 _\- Et ouais! Gloussa Cait._

 _-Cela fait un bout de temps que nous n'avons pas pris de temps pour nous, dit Nick de sa voix éraillée._

 _\- Et bien je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, affirmais-je avec un sourire en coin._

 _\- Eh tout le monde! Vous avez entendu le général? Demanda Preston._

 _\- Ouais! C'est l'heure de se bourrer la gueule! Balança Cait, sans gêne._

 _\- Et le futur sera un peu plus clair maintenant, marmonna Hancock._

La dernière chaise libre était, bien évidemment, à côté de Piper. Je me tus et j'allai m'asseoir. Codsworth s'approcha et me tendit une bouteille de Gwinnett Ale que je pris sans broncher.

 _\- Tenez monsieur._

 _\- Merci mon vieux._

Je décapsulai ma bouteille et je bu une bonne gorgée. Cela faisait longtemps, effectivement.

 _\- Ça, c'est mon robot préféré, s'exclama Preston._

Un silence lourd s'installa par la suite. Tout le monde buvait et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Piper et moi échangeâmes quelques regards, malaisés. Elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda tout bas :

 _\- Est-ce que ça va?_

 _\- J'ai perdu quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un de très important pour moi. C'était tout ce qui me restait, répondis-je d'un ton sec._

 _\- Je comprends. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi aussi. Tu n'es pas seul Blue._

Je lui répondis que par un faux sourire, rempli de remords.

Hancock se leva, brisant le malaise, suivi de Cait, Nick et de tous les autres.

 _\- Trinquons à notre victoire contre l'Institut et à l'avenir du Commonwealth! S'écria Hancock._

Nous cognâmes nos bouteilles ensemble et nous buvions une bonne rasade.

 _\- Ça, c'est un nouveau départ, lança Preston._


	2. Deuxième partie

**Plus tard dans la soirée…**

Cait s'était barré de l'autre côté du Château, probablement pour aller vomir sa bouteille de Whisky. Preston somnolait sur sa chaise, son chapeau abaissé sur ses yeux. Strong était retourné faire la garde, Nick fumait sa cigarette et Piper se leva de son siège. Le feu n'était plus qu'un tas de braises et la lune était bien haute dans le ciel

 _\- Bon… Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir. Mais avant, une bonne douche m'attends. J'en ai bien besoin d'ailleurs, affirma Piper._

Elle se retourna vers le bâtiment, mais je me levai et je l'arrêtai en lui agrippant le bras.

 _\- Attends. Euh…_

 _\- Oui Général? Répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Viens dans mon bureau par la suite. J'ai besoin de te parler._

 _\- D'accord, affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'œil._

Elle reprit sa route vers l'entrée du Château. Je lampai mon énième bière, que je posai par terre, parmi les autres.

 _-Ça l'air sérieux cette histoire, m'interrogea Nick._

Je levai les yeux et seule la lumière de la lune plombait sur son visage, esquissant un sourire en coin.

 _\- Ça ne vous regarde pas Valentine, lançais-je en faisant référence à son boulot de détective._

 _\- Eh bien, je vais devoir commencer à bosser sur cette enquête… Railla-t-il._

Je passai à ces côtés, lui tapant l'épaule au passage.

 _\- Bonne nuit Nicky, rigolais-je._

Il devait en avoir marre qu'on lui fasse la même blague, puisqu'il est un synthétique et qu'il ne peut pas dormir. Mais avec mon excès d'alcool, je me trouvais bien marrant.

En rentrant au Château, tout était calme. Seuls les générateurs et les tourelles ronronnaient. Dans mon bureau, je m'assis devant ma machine à écrire et je m'allumai un San Francisco sunlights.

 **Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard**

Je commençais à somnoler sur une pile de documents, lorsque j'entendis des pas dans le couloir se rapprocher de plus en plus. Je me redressai en sursaut et je vis Piper debout devant moi. Elle portait une chemise et un jean usé. Ses cheveux étaient humides, ce qui la rendait terriblement sexy.

 _\- Vous vouliez me parler Général? Demanda-t-elle._

Je me levai de ma chaise et je me dressai devant elle. Je devais avoir une réponse. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

 _\- Piper… Je… Bégayais-je_

Celle-ci s'approcha tendrement vers mon visage, déposant ses fines mains sur mes joues. Je sentais le souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres et venir s'échouer contre les miennes, les faisant s'entrouvrir instinctivement. Une chaleur s'empara de mon corps et mon ventre se tordit sous l'envie. J'étais agréablement surpris, moi qui croyais devoir faire le premier pas…

Nous nous écartâmes après un moment pour reprendre notre souffle. Je gardai une main sur sa hanche et je caressai sa joue de mon autre.

 _\- J'ai envie de toi Piper. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, je savais que nous n'allions pas être que de simples «amis». Tu es une femme exceptionnelle. Et… Dis-je d'une voix embuée par le désir._

 _\- Je t'aime Nate, souffla-t-elle._

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en y déposant quelques petits baisers humides. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille, qu'elle mordilla avant d'y susurrer :

 _\- Fais-moi l'amour._

Je ramenai son visage en face du mien pour que nos lèvres se fracassent une seconde fois, permettant ainsi à nos langues de se blottir l'une contre l'autre. Mes mains se baladèrent çà et là sur ses courbes, m'infiltrant discrètement sous sa chemise, mais Piper enleva celle-ci en la déboutonnant rapidement, pour finalement la jeter au sol. Je pris par la suite l'attache de son soutien-gorge entre mon pouce et mon index et il alla rejoindre la chemise en moins de deux. Je massai ses seins au centre de mes paumes, suçotant en même temps la peau de son cou, qu'elle déploya en inclinant sa tête vers l'arrière. Par le fait même, elle caressait sous mon t-shirt mes pectoraux, en passant par mes abdos pour finalement terminer leur route au niveau de mon entre-jambe, qui devenait de plus en plus serré. Piper déboucla ma ceinture, mais avant de poursuivre l'opération, je la pris dans mes bras, échappant un petit cri de surprise.

Je l'amenai sur le lit en la déposant sur celui-ci et je me redressai pour retirer mon t-shirt. Piper examina le temps d'une seconde ma musculature imposante et les détails de mes tatouages. Je retirai mes bottes et mon jean usé et je bondis sur elle, tel un écorcheur sur sa proie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa poitrine ronde et parfaitement dessinée, avant de l'embrasser en pleine bouche. Nos corps bouillaient sous l'excitation.

Je m'attaquai par la suite à sa ceinture, puis à son jean que je lui retirai en un rien de temps. Je me mis en califourchon par-dessus elle, en l'a plaquant contre le matelas. Nous échangions un énième baiser, des plus intenses et d'une main experte, j'entrepris de lui retirer sa culotte, sans pour autant interrompre le baiser. Mes doigts habiles se tracèrent un chemin vers son intimité. Je commençai à entreprendre des caresses plus ou moins lentes sur son clitoris. Ses mains s'agrippaient de plus en plus fort autour de ma nuque, les passant parfois dans mes cheveux. Je descendis mes doigts un peu plus bas, en lui en insérant un en elle. Je commençai alors une série de vas-et-viens réguliers et un soupir de désir s'échappa de ses lèvres. J'introduisis alors un second doigt, puis un troisième, plus franchement. Je pouvais lire un brin de douleur et de plaisir dans le visage de Piper, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrés.

Mon érection commençait vraiment à me gêner et Piper l'avait remarqué, car le rythme de mes pénétrations n'était plus constant. Elle se releva en position assise, empoigna l'élastique de mon boxer et abaissa celui-ci, lui présentant mon sexe bien dressé. Elle le prit d'une main et commença à tracer le contour de mon gland avec son pouce, suivit une veine avec son ongle, laissant s'échapper un grognement de mes lèvres. Elle l'empoigna par la suite en effectuant de longs vas-et-viens, qui me faisaient gémir avec retenue. Piper était très douée de ses mains, mais je commençais à trouver ça lassant. J'en voulais plus. Et elle aussi.

 _\- Allonges-toi, susurrais-je._

Elle lâcha ma virilité et s'exécuta sans broncher. Je me mis par-dessus, ses jambes de chaque côté de moi. Je pris ma verge, que je glissai en elle lentement. Au fur-et-à-mesure que je l'a pénétrai, je sentais ses ongles s'ancrer dans mon dos. J'attendis quelques secondes qu'elle se détende suffisamment avant d'entreprendre de légers coups de bassin.

Piper se rapprocha d'avantage de moi, serrant de plus en plus nos corps l'un à l'autre. Elle m'embrassa fougueusement, mais le baiser se fit interrompre à de nombreuses reprises par ses quelques cris et mes grognements. Le rythme s'accélérait intensément et je sentais l'orgasme s'approcher. Je re-glissai ma main au niveau de son clitoris, que je massai aussi vite que je la pénétrais.

 _\- Na-a-ate. Je vais jou…_

Nous étions arrivés à un point où les mots ne voulaient plus rien dire. Les gestes exprimaient déjà tout. Son corps se crispa et ses doigts s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux, échappant un long râle de ses lèvres. Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou et je me retirai d'elle.

Nous nous redressâmes en position assise, elle sur mes cuisses. Nous nous échangeâmes un baiser langoureux et je sentais quelque chose se resserrer autour de ma verge. Piper me branlait à nouveau. Elle fit parfois de longs mouvements, puis des plus rapides.

Après quelques minutes, un voile blanc me couvrit les yeux et une agréable chaleur s'empara de mon corps. Une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front et j'éjaculai, tout en soupirant de plaisir contre les lèvres de Piper.

Cela faisait un bail que je n'avais pas fait l'amour. J'avais presque oublié toutes ces sensations si… agréables… C'en était presque aussi addictif que le Jet.

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois. Tous deux haletants, nous nous regardâmes intensément et un large sourire se dessina sur nos visages. Elle étouffa un petit rire.

 _\- Quoi? Ça ne t'a pas plu? Demandais-je en rigolant à mon tour._

 _\- Bien sûr! C'est juste que j'ai dû mal à réaliser que j'ai couché avec une vieille relique d'avant-guerre! Gloussa-t-elle._

 _\- Âgés, avec de l'expérience, c'est sûr que…_

Elle me coupa en me poussant le torse. Elle souriait contre mes lèvres.

 _-Tu devrais nettoyer ton gâchis, chuchota-t-elle, en parlant du sperme sur le lit._

Je jetai la couverture souillée par terre et je me levai pour aller en chercher une autre. J'ouvrai un tiroir de la commode et je jetai la couverture propre sur Piper. Elle ria de nouveau et j'allai la rejoindre dans le lit. J'éteignis la lampe sur la table de chevet et nous nous blottirent l'un contre l'autre, sa tête contre mon torse. Je me mis à jouer avec ses cheveux et elle commençait à somnoler. Seul le bruit de nos respirations et le tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait dans la pièce.

Pendant un instant, j'avais oublié tous mes problèmes. Je me mis à repenser à ma nouvelle vie, celle dans les Terres Désolées. Les gens que j'ai rencontrés, tués et aimés… Tout ce que j'ai accompli me rendait au final fier. Je n'ai pas seulement sauvé quelques gens, mais bien le Commonwealth en entier. C'est le début d'un nouveau chapitre, un nouveau départ.


End file.
